Of Hopeless Dreamers and Butterflies
by life-in-a-tree-house
Summary: Watanuki has had a long day and decides to relax and gaze out at the night sky, but it appears his relaxation won't last very long.


_**DISCLAIMER:**_** I own nothing but my story's plot.**

What is this, I don't even- (And that title…)

Really, I have no idea how this story came to be. I was just sitting on my couch, looking around deviantART when this idea comes to me. I wasn't even thinking about the series, nor was I looking at any fan art. And I actually just shrugged it off as nothing, but as I continued to browse deviantART, I kept thinking more about the plot for this. It's strange. And by the way, I haven't read this manga in such a long time, so if I get anything wrong, I apologize. Just tell me and I'll change it. But whatever, I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

><p><em>Of Hopeless Dreamers and Butterflies<em>

* * *

><p>Watanuki Kimihiro had had, once again, a long and tiring day at work. He couldn't help but be grateful that the day had finally come to an end. But don't get him wrong. He loved his job. He loved it so much that he himself sometimes didn't notice so much.<p>

He sighed as he lay down on the hard, cold wood floor underneath him, setting down his pipe gently, and turned to his side, resting his head in the palm of his hand. He then stared out in front of him with his droopy eyes, exhausted from the day's events. It had actually been a normal day. He performed the usual tasks as people entered the shop here and there, requesting that their wishes be granted. But for some odd reason he just felt more and more tired as the days passed.

He shifted his gaze out to the moon as he took ahold of his pipe with his free hand and brought it to his lips. He shut his eyes and breathed in deeply. His shoulders slumped as he opened his eyes halfway and sighed, smoke escaping his mouth and nose. He lazily gazed up at the moon; his eyes barely open, and sighed once again.

Just then, something caught his attention. He furrowed his brows just a bit in confusion as he looked closely. It was a silhouette in the sky, caught in the moon's light. As he concentrated more on it, he came to the conclusion that it was a butterfly.

His eyes suddenly widened. As he dropped the pipe from his hand, his shoulders tensing and just the slightest, his eyes never left the silhouette. He stared hard at it, seeing it flutter, and swallowed hard. And just as quickly as it had come, it was gone; lost in the night's darkness. But he sat there, still staring at where his eyes had lost it, his breathes shallow.

After another moment of this, he loosened his shoulders and laid his head back into his palm. He closed his eyes and picked his pipe up, taking another long drag of it. After, he blew out in front of him, making circles in the smoke that was released. He stared out at the moon again, the lazy expression back on his face. And as he lay there and looked up at the moon and stars, he simply couldn't help but give the tiniest of smirks.

* * *

><p>Well, that was rather short. And I actually kind of liked how it turned out. Don't ask me about what the ending's supposed to mean, because I really have no clue. This took me less than an hour, so it really isn't that well thought up, but, like I said, I liked how it came out.<p>

For those of you wondering, I haven't really been able to work on any of my other stories, _but_ I have an excuse this time. School. It sucks and it bores me to death. I signed up for not only Driver's Ed (I have to wake up an hour earlier than I used to), but also the Chinese Club. We just sit in front of a computer for two straight hours after school and learn Mandarin from a woman who lives somewhere in the USA (I forgot where). And we have homework for both classes. But, I'll get to work on the stories soon. Just thought I'd actually post this thing so you guys know I'm not dead.

Also, there won't be any sequal or another chapter because I'm mean like that. c: No, not really. I just think that this story (Pfft- more like six paragraphs of randomness) is one of those one-shots that shouldn't really have a another chapter/sequel. You know, it's good just the way it is. And don't count on me ever writing for this series again, this was just something I felt like writing.

_-gaarafangirl14_


End file.
